


A Darling of A Distraction (To Determined Minds)

by ArtsyDeath



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Female, Naked Male Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust Issues, Trust Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyDeath/pseuds/ArtsyDeath
Summary: What Zoro and Nami have is anunderstanding. It’s easy,casual.There’s no romance or soft words or even claim on the other and it’s with this understanding they extend an invitation to Law, easing him down from the hard edge of tension under the guise of an offered distraction before reaching Dressrosa.It's supposed to be a one-time thing.-Or: Law is introduced to something he didn’t know he needed (and Zoro and Nami find themselves with a Captain, who isn’t theirs, in a very bad state).





	1. Distractions

Law stares down at Zoro and Zoro stares back, a sharp sort of intent look in his eye.

 _There are many ways_ , Law decides as Nami’s arms slips around his waist and her breasts pushes up against his back, _this kind of situation could have been avoided._

The calloused brush of the Swordsman’s palm against his cheek, firm but not forceful, sends a shiver of want down his belly and he’s given time to pull back, a single green eyes searching his, before his lips were being claimed to a soft groan as his mouth opened up automatically, curling his tongue around the other’s as he reached to grasp at the nape of Zoro’s neck and deepening it with a tilt of his head.

Zoro’s lips are thin, a bit dry, but Law decides that he likes them as he tilts his head to a mouth that drops down to drag along the line of his jaw, lingering with a soft kiss against the pulse on his neck before nibbling a line down his throat where his tongue flattens against his skin.

Law can feel Nami’s smile against his back, his coat left on the boat since the island they’d stopped at was warm enough that more than once of the crew had foregone a shirt completely.

Her hands trace along the hem of his shirt, the pads of her fingers stroking along the fabric of his pants and he draws a sharp breath when they finally dip firmly down to flatten against the skin of his stomach, easily rucking his shirt up to a pair of hands that yanks it firmly over his head.

“Knew you had more,” Zoro rumbles, eye drinking him in with appreciation, the pads of his fingers brushing over the central ink on his chest.

“You’re really living up to your name, Captain of the _Heart_ _Pirates_ ,” Nami teases, her lips pressing against his spine, her hands still on his belly, warm and firm and strangely arousing with their pressure, and Law realises, with a slight curl of foreign embarrassment, that he’s already half-hard between the attention of the two of them.

Zoro’s hands dips for his belt, undoing it with a yank and smartly flicking the button open and Nami’s hands immediately dips down to get them half-way down his thighs, revealing his half-hard cock with a hiss of breath as his hips twitches at the release of pressure from his tight pants.

He’s not quite sure what he’d expected out of this but the sight of the proud First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates sinking to his knees in front of him makes his cock harden further and he finds himself dropping some of his weight on the Navigator behind him, surprised when she bears it easily, shivering when Zoro angles his head and his tongue flattens against the underside of his cock in a hard, firm stroke.

Nami hums with appreciation and Law inhales sharply as Zoro’s mouth opens up to swallow him inside, wet and deliciously warm, Nami’s hands settling on his hips to keep him from thrusting forward as the Swordsman set his own firm but slow pace, cheeks hollowing, tongue broad and heavy and _everywhere_ , Law’s cock now fully hard, his breathing deepening and eyes lidding.

He shudders when a calloused hand palms his balls and Nami’s mouth nibbles along the line of his shoulder blade, too short to reach much higher, but the duality of sensations are distracting and the noticeable bulge of the other man makes him just a bit smug as a hand dips down to adjust with a brief grimace of his lips around his cock.

Zoro pulls back suddenly and Law jerks, nearly stumbling when he’s abruptly spun around but then another mouth was swallowing him down and an embarrassing noise escapes him as her jerks forward before he can stop himself. A rumbly sort of hum and the glittering amusement of the brown eyes lets him know that it hadn’t gone unnoticed as she tickles the very tip of her tongue teasingly against the underside of his cock.

And then Nami takes him down to the root, her nose burying into the nearly trimmed hair there and his eyes widens at the sight, cursing inside as he barely resists twitching forward, her tongue curling around him, her lips full and pink and soft compared to the roughness of the other.

“Do you want to fuck of be fucked?”

Law’s mind blanks momentarily at the blunt question, Nami pulling off him with a flick of her tongue against the head of his cock.

“I say you fuck him,” she purrs, lidded eyes finding his. “I bet he’d like that. I bet he’d stretch _real pretty_ for you.” She nuzzles his cock, tongue dipping down to stroke over his balls, his hand shooting down to bury into her hair to a groan as she mouths wet and warm against him.

The swordsman makes a thoughtful sound behind him and Law hears the sound of a cork yanked out and spat aside and Law is reminded of the many times he’s seen the Swordsman yank his sake bottles open, the same sort of satisfaction oozing from him as a palm settles on his hip, firm and grounding.

“Sometimes even you make good points, witch,” Zoro says and Law really should be protesting about his opinion being disregarded so completely but Nami is pulling him down, her arms looped firmly around his waist, a calloused palm pushing against his back until his hands and knees hits the grass.

Behind him Law feels Zoro yanking his pants and underwear off him, leaving him completely nude between the two still clad Straw Hat members and his breath hitches as a firm hand spreads him open, oil drizzling warm between his cheeks.

Nami’s eyes glitter when she wiggles up between his arms, his knuckles tense against the grass as a finger pushes firmly into him, intimately aware of the way she watches him as he spreads around her crewmate’s knuckle and then all the way down before pulling nearly all the way out to be joined by a second finger to a slight hiss of breath as he’s forced open, fingers twisting deep into him, more oil being poured and a slight groan leaving him at the rawness of the feeling.

Nami’s arms circles around his neck, pulling her up and him slightly down, his muscles straining, struggling not to clench down as her teeth suddenly sunk into his shoulder, tongue pressing up against the skin clenched firmly between them, tightening as he winced, a sharp ache of arousal making his cock bob as his head lowered, feeling the way sweat prickled on his spine as the Swordsman pushed into him, dragging out and then thrust forward with enough force that he had to brace himself in the grass.

Zoro’s fingers slips out of him, stroking down his flank before grasping himself firmly and Law groans, twitching forward as the sheer size of the cock behind him registered muzzily to his senses as it pushed up against the tight ring of muscles, but he found himself pulled back, a tongue flattening down against his spine to a shiver.

“Just relax,” Nami murmurs, her lips soft against his throat. “Zoro knows that he’s doing.” The words are knowing and the mental picture of the Navigator spread out on the Swordsman’s cock makes his own twitch in interest.

This time when Zoro pushes forward Law forces himself to remain still, focusing on the soothing litany of words in his ear, the way Nami tickles her nails against his ribs, stroking and mapping him out hungrily, telling him he was _doing so well_ and _just a bit more – just like that._

The feeling of being spread so completely – the head popping into him with a sharp hiss of breath, the tight ring of muscles dragging down the girthy length, it edged on the obscene and Law isn’t quite sure what kind of face he was making but Nami was clearly enjoying it by the way her tongue flattened against his cheek and beneath his eye followed by a soft press of her lips.

Law’s ears are ringing a bit strangely when Zoro finally pushes his hips firmly up against his ass, shivering as Nami dragged him down for a hard kiss.

He’s barely given enough time to registering the feeling of complete fullness before Zoro was pulling himself out, the drag raw and painful even with the oil, and Law grunts as the younger man pushes forward firmly and with force, the smack loud in his ears and his eyes growing wide as Nami’s mouth stretched out in a knowing smirk beneath him.

Zoro’s thrusts are _hard,_ the rhythm controlled but firm and good in the way it blends pain into a sharp kind of arousal, brushing up against his prostate in a way that edges him up into a tight coil of muscles, breathing sharp and jagged and ravished as he grunts with the pace of it, shifting his hips and spreading his legs to take the other deeper with a groan.

“You think he can take both of us?” Zoro grunts and Law opens his eyes to a pair of thoughtful brown.

“Yes,” Nami says and Law barely has time to register it before he was being hoisted up, embarrassment spreading colour down his chest as he was pulled back into the firm embrace of the younger man, cock never pulling out but now pushing firm and nearly painful inside of him, just shy of his prostate in the new position as Nami coiled carefully up on her bare feet, staring down at the two of them.

Law is used to being the one in control but he finds himself with his voice lost, breath catching as Nami unknotted her bikini and let it fall on the ground, Zoro sucking on the shell of his ear as she wiggled out of her pants and underwear before stepping forward and Law reaches out to put a hand on her hip, unable to resist touching as she stopped close enough that all he needed to do was flick out his tongue to taste her.

Zoro grasps and tug at the hair at the nape of his neck, forcing his head back, and Law’s mouth opens to the pussy that grinds down against him, groaning as her fingers sunk into his hair as she pushed herself firmly against him, Zoro’s cock hard and unyielding inside of him with a delicious sort of unrelenting ache as Law coiled his tongue up against her tight entrance, his nose rubbing against her clit, shivering as Zoro traced down his neck to mouth at his shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Nami hums when she finally tugs him back, leaving his chin slick with her wetness as she sunk down, Zoro’s hand grasping his cock, and Law jerks when the head of it pressed firmly up against her, feeling the way she slowly spread around him until he slipped inside with a curse, nails digging into the dark clothed thigh of the man behind him as he slowly disappeared into the woman, inch after inch, feeling the way she clenched around him to a jolt when he finally, blessedly, bottomed out into her.

Law’s nose twitches when her tongue drags up and over his lips, tasting herself upon him with a glitter of amusement in her eyes when he narrows upon her.

“Hurry up,” Zoro grunts impatiently and Law realises, just a tad smugly, that even Zoro’s legendary control was being tested, his hands clenching down on Law’s hips as Nami pushes up and then down, her hands settling on Law’s shoulder for leverage as she slowly started fucking herself on him, finding a firm rhythm that pushed him down against the cock inside of him over and over again, trapped between the two, unable to do anything but hold on, so tense that he feared he would come any second and as the oldest Law _absolutely refused to be the first one._

Nami lifts herself up and Law finds hands on his hips, hoisting him up along with her, and his eyes widened as the smirk on Nami’s mouth spread and she dropped down _hard._

The dual sensation of being spread on Zoro's cock while jolting sharply up into her wetness was a thing Law doubted he’d soon forget, a sharp noise leaving him, and Zoro grunted behind him as he squeezed down hard making the drag up, as Nami lifted off him and Zoro pushed him up, painful and overwhelming as it was repeated with a _smack_ of bare flesh, her breasts jolting distractedly with the movement and his entire body coiled up as he came with a curse as he pushed up and into her while clenching down to keep the cock inside of him, Nami stilling in surprise as sticky warmth spilled into her.

A tremble runs through him and the smug satisfaction was practically a living thing between them as the situation dawned.

“I told you he’d be the first to come,” Nami says a bit smugly and Law twitched as she clenched down on him, feeling the way his cum slid along his cock as it softened.

“Think we can make him come again?” Zoro asks with a little hitch up and Law slams a palm down on his hip.

“Hey-“ he tries but Zoro clenches down on his hair and Law finds his lips claimed in a rough kiss, dominated in a way that he really shouldn’t be allowing by a rivalling Captain’s crew as Nami slinks off him, sinks down on her knees and takes him back into her mouth to a muffled groan.

Zoro brackets him in strong arms, scraping teeth along his skin, nibbling at his shoulders, tongue lapping up the bumps of his spine, never growing soft inside of him, twitching distractedly every time Law clenched down upon him as he slowly hardened inside a warm mouth that soon started a bobbing rhythm that should have been _illegal_ , brown eyes never veering from his own golden gaze.

Nami pulls off him with a wet _pop._

“I rather think I want to be on my back this time,” she says as she sprawls down in a tumble of wild orange hair, the shade near identical to the precious fruit she cultivated and hoarded on their ship. “You better put your back into it, Zoro.”

“Oi, oi-“ Zoro protests but it’s more amused than anything as he pulls himself out of Law with a firm tug back to a sharp inhalation before nudging him forward, Nami shifting her legs to accommodate him as his cock snagged at her entrance, Zoro’s hand dipping down between them to guide him firmly into her with a little push of his hips forward, flattening him down against the woman and momentarily into her breasts before he pushed up, a soft spread of red on his cheeks.

He can’t quite resist sneaking a look when he feels Zoro’s cock against the underside of his belly and the sheer girth and length of him is nearly dizzying, and that from Law who was a few inches above average himself.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Nami whispers into his ear, making him twitch. “And I was right,” she says as Zoro shifts, guiding himself back against Law’s opening. “You spread very pretty on him.” She gives his ear a sharp nip just as Zoro pushes inside, spreading him forcefully and a bit impatiently as Law bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from making a noise at the heady feeling.

 _Fuck,_ Law thinks a bit dizzily as he felt his cock press deep and firm into Nami, pushing up hard against her cervix as Zoro practically squished his lower body down and against her in a firm thrust, his balls and hips pushing up against his rump with a resolute _smack._

There’s nothing slow about it this time – Zoro puts a hard relentless pace that scrapes hard and raw inside of him, Nami shifting and curling to get him just right with a moan as her soft and warm insides squeezed down on him, dragging him deeper and clenching tight when he was forcefully drawn back and nearly all the way out of her with Zoro’s movement before slamming forward, palms pressing down against the grass, muscles straining to find leverage.

Any thought of Dressrosa, just a day’s trip away now, felt like a distant unimportant memory as he grunted with every hard thrust, clawing into the grass, head tilting up to bare his throat to a hungry mouth, her tongue sliding wetly over it.

“Harder,” Nami gasps and Zoro complies and Law jerks helplessly, feeling himself coiling into a second orgasm far more rapidly than wanted to admit to, the wet squish of the cum already inside of her too loud in his ears as he spread his legs, hitching his hips to take the young man deeper and harder with a curl of his back and a grunt.

Nami hums against his throat. “I think he’s gonna come again.”

Law really wants to deny it – he _does._

But Zoro pins him flat against Nami and then fucks him hard and fast and achingly deep as Nami wraps around him, clenching down, and-

“Fuck-“ Law gasps as he jerks forward and Nami makes a soft pleased noise, grip tightening as he spilled into her, pushed flat up against her cervix, and Zoro, finally, mercifully _stops._

Oversensitive, Law groans as Zoro slips out of him and Law pushes himself off and out of the Navigator, settling bare on the grass with a hand dragging through his sweaty hair, two young smug Pirates looking upon him.

“When Luffy-ya told you to make sure I wasn’t thinking so damn much I doubt this is what he meant,” Law complains just a bit breathless, eyes dipping to Zoro’s still hard cock, glistening with oil, and then back to their faces with a scowl. “Two is more than enough for me.”

Zoro shrugs, turning speculatively to Nami who is looking right at Law with that little smirk of hers.

“How do you want me?” she asks him and Law does _not_ feel a little jerk of arousal at that, he _doesn’t._

But, he admits with a swallow, he was a _Pirate_ and he wasn’t about to let such a nice opportunity just slip out of his grasp…

“Hands and knees,” he admits roughly and Nami’s eyes are far too knowing, Zoro snorting with a sharp sort of look at him and _really, these two,_ Law thinks as Nami willingly settled in mirror of the position he’d just been in.

And then, because they’re assholes and far too knowing for their own good, Zoro pushes his cock up against the right ring of muscles and Law is positioned perfectly to see the way she slowly opens up around the thick cock, spreading obscenely and far too wide as inch after inch disappeared into her until Zoro bottomed out.

Law swallows at the sight, feeling his cock twitch in interest and willing himself not to respond.

Instead he sprawls out on his side in the grass, exhausted and well-spent, watching the coupling of the two Straw Hat Pirates, eyes lingering on the way orange and green hair caught in the setting sun as a satisfied sort of contentment wormed through him.

 _Straw Hats_ , he thinks with a fondness he refuses to admit to as he stretched out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind wanted a Zoro/Law/Nami thing and here we are.
> 
> It was an interesting and fun dynamic to consider and which I weighed and ultimately decided worked best this way and I'm pretty happy with it. 
> 
> Might do a companion piece? Haven't decided. Would probs be more plotty if I do.
> 
> EDIT: nevermind, I looked away for two seconds and it grew plot so a chapter 2 will be happening.
> 
> Artsy-death on tumblr~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. On Edge

What Nami has with Zoro is a platonic thing and an _understanding_.

She’s not quite sure when it started - when the routine fell in naturally between them.

They’ve been with Luffy from the start, two of the _Originals._ Nami might not have been officially part of the crew but she’d been the second one Luffy picked out for himself, stubbornly so, and perhaps there’s some pride in that; _the First Mate and the Navigator._

In many ways they don’t get along but when it comes to Luffy they just – they get it. There’s an instinctual way they move around each other, a strange sort of team for all that they after often in eachother's face.

So when Luffy asks them to distract _Traffy_ there’s an exchange of glances, his arms folding, Nami letting out a thoughtful hum, and there’s an agreement and want to _push_.

Because that’s what they _do._

Law is an intense man – firm and controlled, clearly caught off-guard by the way they operate but not distracted enough to _not_ think too much as Dressrosa got ever closer, coiling up until he was so tense that Luffy had tilted his head, finding a problem and then a solution to it as he turned to them.

Nami is sympathetic to it, she is. The entire crew is just one open wound after another, aided and saved by the wonder that was Monkey D. Luffy. But Law wouldn’t know or understand what exactly their Captain was capable of until he was there to witness it with his own two eyes with the liberation from whatever Donquixote Doflamingo was an represented in his past.

Nami understands, perhaps the most in their crew, what childhood monsters does to one and how impossible it seems to defeat them when you’ve been so young and helpless in the face of their violence.

She glances at Zoro as they trail after Law, finding him with one hand resting on his swords, an idea clearly brewing in his eye, and Nami is content to give him the reins for this one.

-

Nami will admit to herself, later, as she stretches out in her hammock, that she hadn’t expected Law to allow himself to be pushed as far as he had.

There’s something strangely… _satisfying_ about it.

She still aches a bit from the stretch without more than the oil already on Zoro’s cock but neither had been able to resist it when the want in the request was so damn _obvious._

It makes her wonder if Law had found the time and place to put himself so completely in another pair of hands before.

Makes her wonder, why he had _now_ , and just how far his trust and faith in Luffy, even unconsciously, already stretched.

Still, the result had been beyond satisfying and Law had been suitable distracted and then noticeably relaxed at dinner which had gained them a bright smile from their Captain.

And, honestly, Nami would challenge the entirety of the world for that smile.

-

At the end of it, it’s a one-time thing, she figures, and for a time things goes back to normal.

-

Nami’s tumbles with Zoro are often impersonal, often rough, sometimes softer, sometimes just – _tired_ with injuries getting in the way and not really getting off, just an excuse to be close after one too many close calls.

Sometimes they just sleep, naked and exhausted against each other.

It’s not something they’ve ever spent any thought on – it just _is._

So when a familiar submarine stops by their ship and Law engages with Luffy after another run in with one of Kaido’s ships Nami doesn’t think twice about it where she’s relaxed back against the mast, feeling Zoro’s strong shoulder against hers where he sleeps soundly, trusting her to keep an eye on things, and she raises her drink in a little toast when the famed Captain of the Heart Pirates looks to her, inclining his head in return despite the way Luffy had practically managed to wrap himself several times around him.

Law’s appearance isn’t strange to a crew who circles around their Captain as if he was their sun (and, Nami thinks, personally, that it isn’t far off from what he is).

It’s a relaxed evening – sake being pulled forth which meant Zoro blinks awake just a bit after dinner to Sanji who launches a sandwich at his forehead with a _smack_ before he can yank the first cork open and Nami hides a smile as the dour Swordsman grumbles but obligingly chews it down, getting through half before even making an attempt to wash it down with some alcohol.

Nami exchanges a look with their Cook, exasperation mixing with a reluctant sort of struggling fondness, visible briefly before disappearing behind a scowl.

She draws away half-way through, stretching her arms up over her head.

“Just taking a walk,” she murmurs softly to the eye and ear that blossoms on the back of her hand and the eye blinks before it twists into a hand that entwined with hers with a squeeze before falling away in a flutter of soft petals as she leaves the music and chatter behind, trading it for sand and the brush of waves against her bare ankles after pausing to roll the hem of her pants up.

The moon is bright, nearly full, and it’s nearly wind-still.

It’s a good night, Nami thinks as she tilts her head to the stars above.

She pauses, turning on the balls of her feet with the next step, walking backwards, hands folding behind her back at the sight of the Captain. “Needed a break as well?” she asks sympathetically.

“They deserve to relax and sometimes that’s easier without their Captain looking over their shoulder,” Law admits and Nami wonders how loud and messy it gets inside the walls of a submarine after days confined to the same space.

It was an impressive thing, no doubts about it, but it wasn’t the Thousand Sunny.

Law’s crew it small, like theirs, but he’s a different kind of Captain – controlled and in charge, used to being relied on.

Their own crew worked more like a system where everyone was needed to keep _anything_ working and Luffy was happy and unashamed to admit to how much he needed them, reminding them frequently and with clear pleasure that he had managed to claim them for himself.

It was a heady sort of thing, that trust and love.

“Nami-ya?”

“Mm?” She glances at Law, pausing in her next step when she realised he’d come to a halt, folding her arms and tilting her head when she realised he was clearly struggling with expressing something.

She watches as a stiff sort of tension coils through him, realising, as he takes a step towards her, that there was far more to the painfully straight back, the way knuckles strained against fingers clawed rigidly with strain and-

Law is tall, Nami notices, not for the first time, and she blinks at him as his hand slides softly against the side of her face, tilting it and–

 _Oh,_ Nami thinks – eyes widening as Law presses his lips against hers, responding hesitantly as she struggled to make sense of the situation and the effect was obvious in the way Law inhaled with a stutter of a breath, his shoulders lowering and Nami finds herself suddenly in control, reaching to grasp firmly at Law’s neck and-

Yeah, there was something there – in the way Law parts his lips, allowing her to lick into his mouth with a thoughtful little _hmm_ as his eyes found hers, golden and intent on her, lazy and expectant for _something._

Nami remembers the way he’d gone strangely quiet under their hands and attention and tightens her grip on his neck experimentally, pulling him down further towards her and shifting her body language into something firmer and Law’s eyes immediately flagged down with something very close to _relief._

It was a strange sort of realisation and Nami feels a stirring of hunger in her gut as she slowly draws back without releasing her grip on his neck.

“Do you want me to fetch Zoro?” she breathes against his lips and Law’s eyes closes as he inhales. “Words,” she presses because this wasn’t the kind of thing she could just do on a whim.

 _“Yes,”_ Law admits and Nami presses her lips to his lips in a chaste thing before drawing back.

“Wait by the trees over there,” she murmurs and Law swallows but steps back and Nami watches him for a second longer before turning and tracing her way back to the ship in a small trot.

Unsurprisingly Zoro is lingering near the board up, sake bottle at his belt and hand on one of his swords.

“He’s interested in a repeat of what we did before Dressrosa,” Nami greets him in a low tone.

Zoro pauses, eyebrow rising, and he turns speculatively in the direction of the Captain who had settled with his back against one of the trees as requested, invisible in the dark night.

“You interested?” Zoro asks, slanting his eye towards her.

“Curious,” she admits with a roll of her shoulders. “Zoro.” Their eyes meet. “He looked ready to sub out.”

“ _Law_ did?” Zoro’s brow creases as she nods. “He must be really close if that’s the case.”

Which was not exactly a good state to be as a Captain, Nami thinks a bit grimly, confused and – she admits – concerned that he’d allowed it to go so far. Did he have no one on his crew he trusted to ground him?

Maybe it was _because_ it was his crew, Nami supposes, and she and Zoro had already proven trustworthy.

But this was different from just a distraction, Nami acknowledges as she waits for Zoro to make a decision since this wasn’t just a matter of _fun_.

As First Mate the final decision fell on him.

It’s a tricky thing – to handle someone else’s Captain.

The smart thing would be to go on board and fetch one of Law’s crew mates, probably Beppo, but there’s also that lingering request from their Captain which rules stronger in all cases.

Which means that Nami isn’t surprised when Zoro ultimately steps forward and away from the ship instead of boarding it.

“Should I keep them distracted?” Robin’s voice ghosts by her ear, tinged with amusement.

“You are a treat,” Nami murmurs back and a soft laugh escape her crew mate before petals spirals down her shoulder. “Robin’s got our back,” she says, louder, and Zoro grunts in acknowledgement.

Law straightens up when they get closer and in the moonlight he looks, if possible, even _worse._ The paleness of his skin cast in light makes the bags beneath his eyes looks almost sickly without his hat – stolen, by Luffy no-doubt, during the course of the evening – to hide them in a cast of shadow.

Coiled tight, on edge, that peculiar golden sheen of his eyes lurking with a dangerous sort of distrust mixing with a helpless sort of _need._

Zoro comes to a stop before him, arms folding up, and for all that Law is the taller of the two he looks smaller – tired and wrenched out and unable to hide it with salvation just within reach.

He’s a _wreck_ and Nami would never have imagined seeing the prideful Captain of the Hearts Pirates in such a state.

It’s as if in the short time she’d left him he’d lost the ability to quite keep himself together, Nami thinks, the longer she stares.

She feels a stirring of interest, low in her belly, the taste of him lingering on her lips.

“You want a distraction?” Zoro asks, eye sweeping studiously over the Captain. “We can give you that.” Law gives a little jerk, straightening slowly, his palms sliding along the rough bark of the tree behind him, cautiousness in his body language.

“But?” he demands and Nami turns inquiringly to her First Mate.

“I want you to pick a safe-word,” Zoro says and Law’s brow dips. “You say it we stop immediately, no questions asked. It needs to be something you wouldn’t blurt out on accident.”

 _Clever,_ Nami thinks. Law needed to feel like he was in some measure of control even if his body language begged to be relieved of it.

Zoro would have insisted on his either way but there was a point to bringing it up as a first thing between them and she sees the effect of it in the way Law’s shoulders subtly lowers.

 _Trust,_ Nami thinks, _is an easy concept but hard to put in praxis._

“… Corazon.”

“Good,” Zoro says immediately, voice firm and grounding and _approving._

It was a heady thing, even second hand, and Nami really does not blame Law for the way his fingers tightens, knee jerking out before he catches himself and forcefully pulls himself together with a clench of his jaw.

They were both pretty dominant during their tussles, giving as good as they got, often accompanied by ribbing. But Law was asking for something else entirely – for more than just a quick distraction.

“And?” Law asks, glancing to her briefly and Nami flashes him a sharp grin.

“And now I really would prefer your mouth _shutting up._ ” And because Zoro is a bit of an ass he grasps Law firmly by the collar of his shirt and yanks him roughly towards him, forcing Law to bend his knees, arms shooting up to grasp at his arms for support as Zoro took control of the kiss.

 _Fuck first, talk later,_ Nami translates, shimmying out of her shirt and bra with a roll of her shoulders.

Zoro releases Law and Nami tugs the Captain towards her, pushing up on her toes and pulling Law down towards her, humming softly into the duality of taste as she licks into the Captain’s mouth, enjoying the way he stiffened up as Zoro grasped at his hips, grinding himself roughly against the ass of his jeans.

The feel of Zoro’s bulge makes him groan and Nami tugs at his hair, enjoying the feathery softness as she combs through it, trading lips for a soft drag down and along the line of his jaw, grasping his hair and forcing his head to the left and she dips her tongue into the shell of his ear, mouth folding around the soft round curve of it with a drag of teeth.

Law’s hands settles hesitantly on her hips, grip tightening, the pads of his long fingers brushing against the skin of her back as Zoro kept grinding himself against him to small grunts while Nami trails down to claim his throat for herself, scraping her teeth and dragging her tongue flat and wet with a trail of saliva that made him shiver as the night air caught in it.

“He has too much clothes,” Nami murmurs, drawing back, and Zoro grunts in agreement, keeping himself pressed against Law’s ass while reaching for his shirt, tugging it up and over his head to bare a slim but wired chest and Nami’s eyes are drawn to the heart tattoos spreading across his chest.

Finds herself wondering about their importance as she leans forward and presses her lips to the middle-one to a stiffening of muscles, golden eyes intent on her as she tickled her nails over his ribs while sinking down, admiring the dip of V at his waist with a press of her thumbs.

Leans forward and nuzzles her cheek against his still clothed erection, the bulge straining against the front of his ridiculous spotted jeans that had remained the same throughout their acquaintance.

She grasps at the hem of his jeans just as Zoro loops his arms around the Captain’s and sinks down, dragging the man easily with him to a noise of surprise as he landed flat on his rump in the sand between the spread of Zoro’s legs, his back against Zoro’s chest in a firm sort of embrace.

Nami wastes no time reaching for his pants, undoing the belt and rucking them down and all the way off, leaving him only in his boxers where his erection strained prettily against it.

She curves her back as she leans forward and down to drag her tongue wet and warm against it to a slight hitch of his breath before she opened her lips, mouthing wet and warm against his cock as his breathing deepened.

There’s something enthralling about the way both Zoro and Law watches her, the boxers getting damp under her attention and Law clearly getting impatient but unable to do anything as Zoro shifted his grip, pinning his arms down against his sides.

It was a firm sort of thing he’d done with her once or twice after a tumble that had been more akin to a wrestle, keeping her trapped as he pushed into her, and Nami feels her pussy clenching down on nothing at the memory, moaning with a low vibration against his cock to a jerk.

She glances up, catching Zoro’s knowing eye with a curve of her mouth, hidden from Law as she shifts, reaching behind him to dip below the hem of his boxers, palming over the round cheeks of his ass before grasping them properly and dragging them off one leg at the time, enjoying the way the muscles in his legs shifted as he drew them towards him in help.

 _We’ll make him beg for it,_ Nami thinks as she leans down to nuzzle his erection, nearly as long as Zoro’s but not as girthy, flushed red with a drop of precum beading at the tip which she can’t resist leaning down to drag her tongue from the nest of his balls and up along the underside of his cock and then, finally, up and over the head with a little hum at the taste of it.

She mouths up the side of it, laps at the underside, near the root of it, and takes her time stroking her tongue over his balls, nibbling at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh to a soft noise of protest as she worked her way down to his knee instead of where he wanted her mouth, tickling her nails at the bend of it before drawing back completely.

Law opens his mouth but Zoro shifts and Law has little choice to move in his firm grip, ending up on his hands and knees, spread over Zoro who smirked up at him as Law flushed slightly at the exposed position.

Nami runs an admiring hand down his flank, enjoying the way his cock bobbed beneath him and the soft curve of his ass so perfectly on display.

She dips a hand below him, making sure to press her bare chest down against his back as she palms down Zoro’s pants, unable to resist giving his erection a firm squeeze to a small jerk of his hips before finding the small bottle of oil and slipping it down her own pocket for… later.

Nami spreads his cheeks and then she leans forward and drags her tongue up and over the pink puckered flesh there, enjoying the near scandalized sound Law makes, muscles tensing up-

 _“Nami-ya,”_ he gasps, trying to draw away from her, but she tightens her grip on his ass and presses down harder with the next drag of her tongue and he groans, hips twitching, disbelief clear and quite torn on what to feel, amusement visible in Zoro’s eye as Nami wiggles her tongue into him, working him slowly open, not quite able to resist giving the pink flesh a little nip before soothing it with a press of her lips when he jerked, breathing deepening, knuckles white in the sand on either side of Zoro’s shoulders.

Nami draws back, grasping for the bottle of oil and catching the cork between her teeth, pouring it generously over her fingers and down between his cheeks in drips of honey gold before twisting it back and dropping it down in the sand behind her.

Rubs small circles on the puckered pink flesh as Zoro shifts beneath him, drawing up and back into a slouch, his bulge very obvious beneath Law’s flushed cheeks, legs in a sprawl as he reaches lazily to work his pants open just enough to free his erection, tall and proud and girthy, the head smacking up against Law’s chin.

Nami finds herself wondering if Law has ever sucked off another man as a subtle sort of tension spreads down his spine and she leans forward to press a kiss to the base of it, his skin salty as she flattens her tongue and drags it up to his shoulder blades, fingers never stilling, dipping subtly and teasingly against the ring of tight muscles.

Zoro grasps at Law’s hair. “Hand on my thigh,” he demands and Law’s hand nearly jerks there, his breath catching, fingers curling. “Three taps,” Zoro says, eye searching gold. “You understand?”

Law swallows but nods and Zoro’s mouth stretches. “Good,” he murmurs and then he’s guiding Law’s mouth to his cock, pressing it up to lips that part slowly, straining around the girth of it, jerking and swallowing more than he meant as Nami pushed into him with two fingers, spreading him forcefully and distractingly as he groaned around Zoro’s erection.

There’s something about taking a man like this that is heady and Nami works him open, twisting her fingers into him, deep and hard, rocking him forward in motion with Zoro’s firm guidance as he’s forced to take more and more, cock disappearing deep past his lips until Law was nearly all the way at the base, his throat working thickly around the broad flesh curving down his throat while Nami stilled her fingers, pushed deep as sweat beaded on Zoro’s forehead as he held Law in place.

“Good,” he murmurs. “You’re doing _so good_.”

He wipes a thumb at the wetness at the corner of Law’s eye at the strain before slowly easing him off, pushing him back down in a bobbing curl of his neck, and Nami fucks him in rhythm of it, his erection bobbing neglected between his pale thighs.

Nami wonders, with some hunger, if they can make him come without touching him as she twists up and against his prostate with a jerk of his hips and a soft muffled whine.

Law is clearly getting desperate judging by the way his hips curl in search of friction, denied by Nami’s firm and steadying hand on his hip, her knees pressing down on the inside of his to keep his legs from closing and bending down to give his rump a firm nip of her teeth.

They take him like this – Zoro spreading his lips wide on his cock, Nami working a third finger into him with a twist, admiring the way he opened up over her knuckles before she disappeared into him, hips twitching as she gave him little time to adjust before she started fucking him harder and firmer, Zoro alternating between bobbing his head and pushing him down firmly to a helpless sort of gag, nose pushed into the thatch of green pubes at the younger man’s crotch.

But not once does he tap out – his fingers grasping hard enough to bruise on Zoro’s thigh as he takes them, golden eyes dark with pleasure and arousal, hips twitching and noises of pleasure twisted out of him when Nami brushed up against his prostate – edging him up on that tipping point of overstimulation between the two of them as neither did a move to touch his cock even as her thrusts into his sped up and Zoro coiled up in that familiar way of his.

Nami twists her fingers deep and hard and Zoro shoves Law down on his cock as he comes, pressing Law firmly down and keeping him there as his hips twitched up, cock curved deep down his throat as sticky cum spilled into him, throat working convulsively to a sharp jerk of Zoro’s hips, Law gagging, fingers tightening, grasping tight until Zoro slowly eased his softening cock out of his mouth.

He wipes the corner of Law’s lips with his thumb, catching the drop of opaque and lifting it up to his own mouth as Law’s chest heaved for air.

Nami drags her fingers out of Law, enjoying the way he clenched down to keep her inside when he realised just what she was up to, wiping her fingers absently on her pants as she waited for Zoro’s next cue with a curl of her back and roll of her shoulders.

Zoro reaches for Law’s pants, dragging the belt out of the loops while keeping a careful eye on Law who eyes it warily.

“Safe word?” Zoro asks him.

“Corazon,” Law responds, his voice rough and low.

“’mm, good,” Zoro praises him. “Hands behind your back.”

Law’s shoulders eases just as a bit as he complies, a lurking sort of curiosity in his eyes as Zoro drags the belt sharply in place, pinning Law’s arms back and his body into a pretty arch as he adjusted him up on his knees, cock jutting out between his spread thighs.  

“A girl could get used to this sight,” Nami murmurs in admiration as she runs her eyes down his form and colour prickles at Law’s skin, running down his neck and chest and _oh_ did it suit him, her mouth stretching out, looking rather like a satisfied cat where she lounged.

Zoro hums in agreement, grasping Law’s hair and tugging his head back in a rough kiss before drawing back and up and Nami blinks from her place as he threads his way to her, leaving Law in place, unable to touch himself, unable to get off as Zoro sunk down between her thighs as she spread them open in invitation.

“You’re the cruel sort,” she breathes into his ear as she helps him out of his shirt, running a hand down his muscled front before allowing herself to be pushed down, her pants tugged off along with her underwear and she tips her head back in the sand, turning to look at Law, admiring the full-blown darkness of his pupils as he watches Zoro hitch her legs up on his shoulders and lean forward to drag his tongue up between her folds.

Nami rolls her back and hips up against his mouth with a murmur of appreciation, quickly realising that Zoro meant to take it slow as he dragged his tongue along the inside of her lips, sucking at the folds of her labia and doing anything but touching against her clit or entrance as she pressed down with her heels against his back, luxuriating in the feeling.

It was rare they took it slow and with Law close enough that she only needed to reach out a hand to touch his knee he had the perfect view of it and she’s sticky with want when Zoro finally pushes into her, curling his tongue deep, dragging up along her walls, pressing down harder and firmer to taste more of her as her hips rolled up with a moan, breath hitching and fingers curling into the sand.

The change of pace from slow to slow and _hard_ is delicious and heady and Nami can feel her orgasm twisting up inside of her, clenching down with her feet to keep him from pulling back as she hitched up sharply into his mouth and came with a gasp of his name, twitching as he lapped up and over her clit before pulling back entirely.

He nudges her up and over onto her hands and knees and Nami moans as he pushes his cock up against her, forcing her to open up in the aftermath of her orgasm, her entrance slowly spreading around him with that edge of sinful pain as the head of his cock finally pushed inside, struggling not to clench down on him as he settled a hand on her hip and pushed inch after aching inch into her depth until he bottomed out, pushed painfully up against her cervix as a small shiver ran through her.

“Look at her, Law.”

The sound of Zoro’s voice makes her pry her eyes open, chest heaving and sweat prickling on her skin as he ran an admiring hand down her flank.

Nami turns her head to meet golden eyes, the Captain swallowing noticeably.

“You want to be inside of her, don’t you?” Zoro murmurs, flattening himself down and against her back, calloused hands dipping down to palm against her breasts, heavy and firm as he puts weight on her, letting her feel the way she allowed him to dominate her. “You want to see her spread out on your cock and you want to come deep inside of her.” His lips presses against her shoulder blades. “Not a lot of women who’d allow that,” he breathes against her skin, thumb brushing against the scar low on her hips almost apologetically before stroking up against her clit to a jerk of her hips and a soft exhalation behind her as she clenched down on him, dragging him impossibly deeper.

Zoro coils up, grasping firmly on her hips and dragging himself out, eye meeting gold and his mouth curling in a smirk as he pushed forward with a hard _smack_ as his hips pushed up against Nami’s rump, repeating it as she moaned, pushing back into his next thrust, spreading her legs to take him deeper as he fucked her hard and with control, the head of his cock mashing up against the entrance to her womb over and over again, painful and yet so _good_.

Her breasts move with the force of it, his fingers digging bruises into her hips, and she knows she’s going to be feeling this tomorrow as his pace quickens, intent on getting himself off before her, she realises, clenchind down on him, dragging her walls along his cock to a deep groan as he slammed back into her.

He finally pushed hard and deep and yanked her hips back, his cock pushed flat up against her womb as sticky warmth seed erupted into her and she moaned at the feeling, clenching down on him as he slowly softened inside of her and slid out of her to a small shiver as the head of the cock left her with a little _pop._   

“Lie down on your back,” Zoro murmurs as he rises, his cock wet with their mixed essence as he steps up to Law whose cock is so hard and red that Nami aches to take it into her mouth or between her legs to soothe it.

But instead she spreads out on the ground, watching the way he opens his mouth before Zoro asks it of him, taking his cock willingly into his mouth and sucking him off as Zoro watches him with a lidded intention.

She’d had had orgasm but the rough fucking had edged her up to a second one and Nami’s walls clenches down, feeling the cum thick and sticky and warm inside of her as she watches them, nearly groaning in relief when Zoro finally starts to move and swell in Law’s mouth, drawing back half-hard with a little brush of dark hair.

And then he hauls Law up and simply drops him down between Nami’s spread legs, tipping his face into her folds and keeping him there with a grounding palm on his back as he settles behind Law and Nami can really get behind this- twitching as Law’s tongue dragged hesitantly up her folds, her breath hitching when his tongue pushed past the ring of her entrance to brush up against the cum inside of her.

Behind Law Zoro palms himself to the sight, curling his closed fist over the head to catch the precum there before lazily jerking himself to full hardness as Nami grasped at dark hair, his arms still painfully bound behind his back, tongue working deeper and harder into her as he got into the idea, scooping out the cum and swallowing it to a hitch of Zoro’s breath and a sharp jerk of her hips, grinding up against him.

Zoro puts a hand on Law’s hip, guides himself to the puckered ring Nami had worked open and then slammed himself inside, burying deep in him hard and fast and with force that rocked Law sharply forward without hands to brace against the sand, pushing up and against Nami, nose against her clit and muscles coiling up as Zoro simply dragged out and then pushed back into him without regard for Law to even get a semblance of a second to get used to the feeling of being stretched out so widely so fast, cock scraping raw inside of him.

Nami might have spared him a thought if the tongue inside of her hadn’t curled up almost desperately, sucking and swallowing Zoro’s cum as he ate her out.

The rhythmic noise of the Swordsman's hips slamming up against Law’s rump over and over again, the intimate knowledge of what it felt like to be stretched so wide, and the sound of his throat swallowing, the feel of his tongue deep in her-

Nami buries her hand into his hair and comes a second time, hips rising up, every last drop of cum swallowed down but tongue still searching, his lips sticky with her essence as she jerks him up from oversensitive nerves and his knees slides in the sand without her to brace him, Zoro stilling, breathing hard as he bent down to press a kiss to Law’s spine, his eye meeting hers over his shoulder.

“Think you can take one more?” he asks her, one hand trailing down meaningfully to grasp around the base of Law’s cock to a filthy desperate noise as his hips jerked sharply forward and Nami’s cunt clenched down in response to the sound.

“Please-“ Law rasps and both Nami and Zoro locks onto him. “Please- I need to-“ Sweat drips down his neck and there’s a wrecked sort of undertone in the begging, a tremble. “ _Please-“_

Nami swallowed and Zoro’s pupil dilated with hunger.

Law nearly sobs as Nami shifts to get beneath him, Zoro guiding him into her with a push forward, his head landing on her chest as he stretched out inside of her, a desperate sort of noise leaving him as she clenched down on him and Nami knew that he wouldn’t be lasting for long – he’d been pushed too far, almost drunk on pleasure as Zoro set a short brutal pace behind him, rocking Law sharply into her over and over, arms still bound and unable to do anything but lie there as he jerked and came with a desperate sort of noise into her.

Zoro fucks him for several moments longer while Nami smooths her hand down his sweaty hair, murmuring softly to the Captain until Zoro finally buried deep and emptied himself into the older man, groaning as he pushed forward, making sure he’d emptied himself fully before even making an attempt to reach for the belt and freeing Law with a tug.

The normally prideful and controlled Captain shudders as his arms and shoulders are gently rubbed before being spooned up between them to keep him from getting cold, giving him time to recover and pull himself together out of sight and away from his crew.

-

What Nami and Zoro has with Law is different from what they have together.

Nami and Zoro don’t kiss but they kiss Law frequently and hungrily.

His visits aren’t often but there’s a growing surety there, a softening of golden eyes when he inclines his head in greeting, Luffy chattering in his ear, an understanding in the knowledge that they’ll always have a place between them to bring him down from that desperate edge, a trust in giving up control to the crew of the future King of the Pirates.

 _It's a darling of a distraction_ , Nami thinks as her mouth curls up in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Me, thinking I have some sort of control of my writing:** I probably won't write a second part to this. I might but we'll see. 
> 
> **My brain, approximately an hour after upload:** listen, Law liked giving up control in that last chapter so hear me out-
> 
> Anyway, this happened because it just really wanted to be written and I'm just here to serve you up some twelve pages of whatever this is. 
> 
> Sometimes dynamics just want to happen and I'm not about to question it, haaaah. 
> 
> I've been leaning towards writing a Katakuri fic as well but I can't quite decide what I want to do with it,... And I still have to read up on Dressrosa to write a Law/Nami thing post it because it reallyreally _really_ wants to be written.
> 
> Anyway, one thing at the time, I guess.
> 
> Artsy-death on tumblr if you want to swing by there.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
